


Shades of Red

by Newget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Funny, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: He was just standing there, basking in a kaleidoscope of colours. None of it could compare to the shine from those crimson red eyes.  RoLu!! Small pieces of Jerza. Modern AU.





	Shades of Red

Thus far, Lucy thought this Independence Day party was lame. Erza completely ditched her to go have a face battle with the blue haired criminal. 

She ran into Natsu and Gray a couple times, but Natsu ran off with a lighter and Gray had his habit of stripping. Neither were good for a party setting, and she couldn’t decide which was worse. Either way, she wasn’t going to handle any of that. 

Right now, she was amidst sweaty bodies grinding to the beat of the thundering music and copious amounts of under the counter booze. She somehow managed to dodge the swaying bodies on the dance floor, narrowly ducking away from the sight of her older brother, Laxus. He towered over the crowd with a perpetual scowl on his face, no doubt on Lucy’s mind that he was searching for her. She heaved a sigh of relief when he stomped away in another direction, frustration further enhancing his rugged good looks. She knew he was most likely looking for Cana or Mirajane, she was disappointed that he had to play with their hearts. 

The blonde was never supposed to be there in the first place, but at least she didn’t get any liquor spilt on her dress. 

She swore up and down that she would stay home and be with her family for the night. But at the last possible minute (ten minutes before the party started), Erza convinced her to put on some skimpy clothes and jump out of the window. Her devilish little mind hopped onto the opportunity of rebellion.

Now she was here, all alone, when she could be binging on a cheesy sitcom and laughing to herself. But now she had the opportunity to possibly ruin her good girl reputation. 

Whoever planned the party was an idiot. They served the food outside, but the drinks were served from the kitchen. She made her way there, and whose house was this anyways? All she knew was that it belonged to some Cheney guy. 

Slim fingers wrapped around another red solo cup Lucy tilted her head back as she drank from it. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as she tried to ignore the burning sensation lumbering in her throat. Liquid courage, for what the rest of the night could become.

This party was the most riskee and possibly the most exciting thing she had done all summer. And it turned out to be some lame party filled with lame music, lame food, and the most boring people. 

She leaned on the counter, her eyes scanning the crowd for Erza, Gray or Natsu. She didn’t want someone to catch her standing here all alone. Or for some totally random creep to come sauntering up with aims to get into her pants. She wasn’t interested in that kind of stuff.

She sipped at her rum cola, her back stiffening as she felt warm liquid fall down the nape of her neck and creep down the small of her back. She turned, ”What the hell-” She threw her drink onto the pink haired prankster. “Natsu!”

The pink haired teenager burst into a fit of laughter, holding onto his stomach. “You should’a seen your face, Luce!” The drink he previously held thrown all over the ground. 

She blanched as a couple people stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Her face grew heated as she began to sternly talk to him, her hand flailing out to hit his shoulder. Her other hand crushing the plastic cup she held. “You hot-headed idiot! Why did you have to do that?!” 

Natsu continued to laugh, infuriatingly ignoring all of her weak blows. “It was too easy. You were just standing there; I couldn’t help myself.”

Pink lips fell into a small pout as she folded her arms. “Can you at least get me a towel to dry myself off with?” 

“Fine, fine. You stay right here then.” He had a bounce in his step as he left, leaving Lucy alone once again. 

The small commotion was settled, with the nosy crowd of bystanders going back to dancing or whatever else they were originally doing. She sighed as she stood there, trying to shake off the feeling of the drink that was poured onto her. Most likely an alcoholic drink as that was all that seemed to be available. 

She focused her attention on what was happening outside. The backyard of this house was more like a field. Most of the grass was dead, but that didn’t matter to anyone. The mostly dirt field seemed to stretch on, but everyone stayed close to the house and even closer to the DJ. 

He was placed toward the left hand side, his back almost up against the steel wire fence. The set up involved his mix table, with multiple lights set up on either side of it. The crowd basked in the swirling colors of lights and lazers. The loudspeakers blasted the most raunchy rap songs and the DJ wasn’t very talented when it came to blending the music. No one seemed to mind as it was a sea of crazed dancing. 

She thought she recognized the head of blond hair the DJ had, but she didn’t think too much of it. Her eyes glanced over the crowd, watching as the people and couples danced with each other. Some inappropriately and others a little more modestly. 

Among them, she saw her missing redhead friend. Her dance movements were odd and unnatural, yet carried a sense of charm. Erza was never a very good dancer to begin with, but she seemed content to be there with the blue haired delinquent. The infamous track team captain and the enigmatic tattooed troublemaker. Their relationship made Lucy’s head spin and it was honestly just very confusing. 

Her honey eyes moved on from them to other small groups of people laughing and smiling. It was as she observed these groups, her eyes met an impassive pair of crimson red orbs. She immediately blushed as she looked at him. The colour was so astoundingly red. They made her recall the nights she would sit down with her mother, swirling a red glass of wine in her hand. She was very fond of the color. His eyes were just beautiful. THere were no other words to describe it.

She smiled, but her view was short-lived. A group paraded in front of him, blocking her view of him. Lucy’s lips were pulled into a small pout, as she sauntered onto the patio. The teen didn’t mind that she was soaking wet anymore. She was on a mission. 

Other than his stark black hair and pale skin tone, she didn’t get a good look at the rest of him. She was completely enraptured by the color of his eyes. Silly images of stealing them came to her mind as she imagined his eyes as rubies. 

She tossed her cup into a trash can, slipping into the crowd. The moment she waded herself in, she regretted it. I should have scoped the outside first, she thought. She was being pushed through the crowd, slick bodies pressing up against her. Many different guys trying to get her to dance, but she had her eyes on only one in particular. 

The music and the heat weren’t really helping, as she continued her search for this mysterious teenager (well she hoped he was within legal age). She pushed and shoved her way past the moving bodies, trying not to get squished in the process. Lucy tried to jump around to the beat of the music, her golden hair flying around her. Her eyes couldn’t spot a head of dark abyssal hair or any specific color of hair at all. All the colours were blended in one, due to the flashing lights and the abrasive movements of the mass she was currently in. 

She pushed her way out, bummed that her search didn’t end the way she hoped. She stood near the speakers, maybe she should climb on top of them. No, tipsy Lucy, she reprimanded herself. 

A sharp screeching noise cut through the speakers, the blonde cringing at the sound and covering her ears. “The fireworks show of Magnolia is starting soon guys. Better get all nice and cozy before it starts. I heard it’s supposed to be really big this year.” What she assumed was the DJ said, the music changing to something more patriotic. 

There was a collective groan from the crowd, the bodies splitting from each other. Everyone began to disperse, some going farther out into the field and some just standing around as they hoped for the crowd to come back. 

She saw Erza running down the field with Jellal running after her. Her girlish shriek being heard by everyone else when the juvenile delinquent tackled her. They fell into the field, dirt rising around them just as their laughter did. 

Her gaze grew forlorn as she looked at them. She really was happy for her best friend, but she couldn’t help but be a little jealous. She knew somewhat of the pair’s past, but she wanted the scarlet haired girl to be safe. She wasn’t so trusting of her lover, yet.

A finger timidly tapped on her shoulder, ”Excuse me,” Lucy twisted her head, brown eyes clashing with red. She was paralyzed; he had come to find her! 

Her feet shuffled around, facing him, ”Yes?” Her mouth grew into a wide smile, combing a piece of hair behind her ear. 

His red eyes roamed over her, his cheeks tinting to a small pink. “I saw you earlier…” he paused, fumbling over his words, ”I just wanted to get your name.” He stammered out, face palming shortly after. 

Lucy giggled, holding her hand out to him,”Hi, I’m Lucy… Heartfilia.” She wasn’t sure if she had to say her last name. “I saw you earlier too. I think it’s kinda coincidental that we were looking for each other.” Now it was her turn to blush. 

His hand reached out to hers, grasping it with delicacy and shaking it. “I’m Rogue. Rogue Cheney.” He gave her a small smile, releasing her hand. He brushed the hair away from his face, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

That name was familiar, then everything clicked into place. “This house is yours?!,” the blonde couldn’t help but be surprised. She thought the guy who was DJ-ing owned the home. 

He chuckled and nodded, gesturing to it. “Yeah, I live there. I just hope no one causes too much destruction.” They both laughed, filling the air like the music did. “My friend Sting pushed me to come talk to you.” 

A whistling rocket shot through the air, drowning out his sentence. It burst, shooting out into a golden shower, drifting down through the sky. 

“Come again,” Lucy put her ear closer to him. More whistling ensued, drowning her out as well. She could see the small outlines of the rockets, the spraying out into bedazzling colours of green, blue, and red. 

She couldn’t help but laugh, she didn’t think they would be able to conversate with all the noise and commotion. She looked at him, his ruby eyes sparkling from the colorful explosions of glittering chemicals. 

His pale hand grabbed hers, pulling her closer as a mutual understanding flowed between them. She was warm against his chest, their attention focused on each other. They got lost in each others eyes, all of the noise abandoned as the hues of the flares were reflected in them. 

She gripped his hand, looking up at the sky. The fireworks coiling around each other, ending with a catastrophic and dazzling array of metallic colors. The sky grew into a a eruption of discordant sounds and alluring images of nationalism. A couple formed happy faces and hearts, which didn’t always make the correct image. A kaleidoscope of sparks came cascading down, it sounded like laughter as it crackled down from the sky. 

Whoops and hollers from the party were just a fraction of excitement. Kids were lighting sparklers that sizzled and popped, the lights shining along with the fireworks. 

Rogue’s eyes bore into her, the flashes making her radiate. Her blonde hair glowing as the show continued, the features of her face illuminating with each spark that past. She caught him looking at her, and she stuck her tongue out, giving him a teasing smile. 

He looked away, bashful. Now she got her chance to look at him. His hair shined from the flaring hues, making his eyes sparkle with each explosion. The paleness of his skin being painted with a wash of shimmering colors. Discolored skin from the scar that crossed his nose was shining as the reds skimmed across his face. He basked in it, just as she did. 

There was an uproar as the national anthem began to play, signaling the grand finale. She held onto him, the rockets rising like a roaring stampede. The sky painted with every imaginable color, most swirling into one. 

Rogue burrowed his nose into her hair, the sweet aroma of vanilla and honey and some sweat apparent. He gave a soft smile, leaning down. His nose brushed across her own, and she looked up at him.

Her eyes were wide with a warmth, the booming of the fireworks fading. A whirl signaled the last of them and she stood on her toes. 

A fall of red fell behind them, their lips brushing against one another. It deepened as the color faded out, her hands timidly finding their way through his hair. 

He was sly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Their bodies pressed together, lips moving against one another. In unison, they pulled back, their foreheads resting against one another. 

Sheepishly, they peered at one another. She wanted to kiss him some more, but that was the alcohol speaking. A small bout of laughter came out from Lucy’s mouth awkwardly as she leaned into him. “So, what were you saying?”

A towel then hit her in the face, ”There ya go, Luce.” It was poor timing on Natsu’s part. He really ruined the best of moments. 

Lucy teetered, startled from Natsu’s interruption. She stood back from Rogue’s embrace, pointing her finger at him in a fierce manner. “You…” The blonde took a deep breath,” I’m going to kill you, Natsu!!” She balled the towel up as she picked it up off the ground, hurling it back at the idiot. 

He laughed, easily dodging the towel as he ran off, “Not today!!” Dirt kicking up in his path as he drunkenly stumbled back into the house. 

She stomped her foot down in dismay. He was right. No harm would come to him, for now. She would get him back eventually, but for now, she was going to enjoy Rogue’s company. 

Deep laughter spilled from him, ”It was nothing. But that was very interesting. I assume you’ll deal with that later?” 

“Uh… Yeaaaaah,” her face turned a deep shade of pink, ”But don’t worry about it. He’s just…a little...wild.” That was the right choice of words, for now. She put her hands behind her back, bouncing on her toes. “So…”

He smiled at her, a small grin quirking from his mouth. “Would you like to finish this night by helping me with something?” He looked around at the trails of trash people were abandoning as they left his home. 

Lucy nodded with fervor, ”What are we doing?”

“We’re going to pick up all this trash.” 

Lucy sweat dropped, the drunken fantasies in her head somewhat shattering. She totally thought they would be doing something else... But she smiled at the amusement hidden within the shades of red in his eyes. She wouldn’t miss it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is my first fic and one-shot I'm posting here!! I may add another part, depending on how everyone likes it! Leave a kudo or comment!! ((: Other than that, have a good day!


End file.
